


My Lucky Clover (SeptiPlier Stripper AU)

by OrgasmicSarcasm (PewNateSeptiPlier)



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jack, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Clubbing, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Drinking Games, Drug Addiction, Embarrassment During Sex, From Sex to Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Homelessness, Hookups, Light BDSM, Lots of Smut... Hopefully, M/M, Male Prostitution, Male Strippers, Marijuana, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Night Stands, Power Bottom Jack, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Strip Games, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Switch Couple, Top Jack, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewNateSeptiPlier/pseuds/OrgasmicSarcasm
Summary: Mark Fischbach was a busy man. A privileged man. As far as he was concerned, he had it good.Deciding to take a relaxing day off from his job as well as to help support a co-worker's stripper boyfriend, Mark visits the local queer club, notoriously dubbed Club Star by legend and owner Jeffree Star, and falls in love with a delicate green-haired stripper who goes under the alias Clover. Little does he know, this beautiful mysterious boy has a dark life outside of the bustling lights of the club.Maybe Mark has it better than he thinks...Can he save the Irish boy from himself? Or will Clover- as well as the relationship that lies between he and Mark- suffer a terrible, unimaginable demise?





	My Lucky Clover (SeptiPlier Stripper AU)

"Jack, C'mon, get up, bro."

Felix gently nudged the sleeping Irishman's shoulder, hoping to rouse him. Jack gives a faint grumble of protest, then promptly rolls over on the raggedy basement couch that he called his bed, causing Felix to give a sigh of exasperation.

"Dude, weren't you supposed to be at work like an hour ago?"

There is a brief moment of suffocated, panicked silence, and the couch, as well as its contents, explode into a shower of blankets and a blur of green rushes past the Swede. A yelp from Edgar can be heard as well as an apology from Jack for accidentally kicking him, the Irishman then pelting towards his busted dresser. "Fer fuck's sake, Fe! Ya coulda woke me up a fuckin' hour ago!" Jack cries out as he jerks open a wooden drawer, the man shuffling through its contents with a loud whine. 

"Well, I did, actually. You didn't get up then either.." Felix simply stares and watches as Jack bustles through his clothes in his panic. "Marzia got off earlier than usual, so she's going to drive you to work if that's okay."

"Fine, whatever, as long as I get there. Fuck! Next time, punch me 'til I wake up er something! I can't be late like this! Jeffree's gonna castrate me.." Having selected his attire, Jack drops his sweatpants and boxers, not caring that his best friend was behind him the entire time as he began to squeeze into his work "uniform": a soft green pair of briefs and black leather abdomen harness, a green collar to finish it off. 

"Shameless enough to change in front of me, huh?" Felix teases, chuckling softly as he eyes the creamy white ass of his friend before it is covered by the glossy green fabric. 

"Fuck off, ya twit! You've seen my arse before! Least I had the courtesy to turn my rear end towards ya, not my front end!" Jack grumbles, using one hand to rub at his temple as the other reaches for a shot glass that was hidden on his dresser. He pours himself a shot of whiskey from a flask, then as he holds the burning fluid in his mouth, whisks open a bottle of aspirin. 

"Jack, you know you're practically committing suicide when you do that.." Felix murmurs as he watches Jack tilt his head back, popping the pills in his mouth before swallowing with a loud gulp.

"It cures my fuckin' headache and gives me a boost for a day. I do it. Stop caring so much." Jack growls as he snatches up a small bag, turning to face Felix with a tired look. "Is Marzia ready to go? Because I am..."

* * *

The club is already thrumming with energy as Jack slips into the the back, pushing past fellow dancers in an effort to get to his changing room.

But a hand suddenly catches the Irishman's shoulder, causing him to come to a sudden stop. 

"Where you going in such a hurry, sweet cheeks?" Asks a soft feminine voice, but Jack recognizes the gentle grip before the voice .

"Jeffree's office... Why what's going on?" Jack turns, and he is greeted by subtle dark brown eyes.

Brandon grips his co-worker's shoulder harder as he starts to drag the Irishman back to his own dressing room. "I have a deal you'll be interested in." His voice is hushed, and Jack realized quite quickly what Brandon meant.

"How many grams are we talking about?" Jack murmurs back, a grin crossing his face as he falls in step behind his friend. 

"Depends. How much you got on ya?" 

"Just a 40 and some ones..." A hint of disdain.

"If you can pull a few guys down I can cut you some slack. Does 5 grams sound good to you?" Passing through a glitzy, black-lighted hall, Brandon pushes through a door painted over with glow-in-the-dark paint.

A rushing wave of floral scents overwhelms the pair, and Jack is greeted by a room washed with pink and purple string lights. Feathers, pastel colors, floral patterns and feminine overtones tie the subtle colors of the atmosphere together, and Jack can't help but feel a familiar sense of calm. This room was were he spent most of his time as a dancer at this club, a pipe and lighter in hand as he and Brandon drifted into a laughter-filled high, whilst The Neighborhood blared through the speakers.

"Sure, I can manage that. What strains you got?" Jack asks, eyeing the duffel bag that sat on the fainting couch placed artfully by a full mirror. 

Brandon grins and invites Jack inside, the other following as the door slides shut. As soon as the door was locked, Jack made for the bag, spreading its contents over the velvet of the couch. "The usual menu, unless you want something more exotic. I couldn't even pronounce it's name."

"I'll take some of the exotica shit then. How many guys tonight?"

"Just two should do. Ethan said he got us some stiff collared boys for us to distress tonight." Brandon palms through the dime bags he had stashed away in particular, before tossing a particularly strong smelling bag to Jack. "You up for it?"

"Hell yeah~" Jack purrs, inspecting the bag before sliding it into his clutch.

"Now sit that sweet ass down and let me cover up those bags, dear. Let's get hose cheeks poppin' for tonight!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is definitely gonna be an ass-kicker. Gonna try my best, so pardon my terrible writing.
> 
> Enjoy~


End file.
